Kyoshin Halloween Festival
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta diundang ke pesta para monster! Dengan kostum seadanya, mereka pun datang menantang adrenalin! Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?


_Karena itu, kepada kalian para monster yang haus darah_

_Datanglah ke pesta malam yang mengerikan pada malam bulan purnama_

_Di dalam gedung sekolah Kyoshin yang berlumuran darah, dengan jas hitam dan gaun malam kalian_

_Tentu saja bila kalian tidak datang_

_Anak kambing malang yang menuju kematiannya akan mengutuk nasibnya sendiri, dan pendosa akan tertawa senang melihatnya merenggang nyawa

* * *

_**Halloween in Kyoshin**

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Story by Riichiro Inagaki dan Art by Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: Misstypo yang mungkin terlewat, chara yang dipaksa memakai kostum yang memaksa, alur kecepatan... Apaan lagi?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Spesial thanks to Aoyama Gosho-sensei yang sudah mengingatkan author bego ini akan banyaknya 'monster' di dunia ini!**

* * *

**

"Hiieee..."

"Menyeramkan max..."

"Yaa~ Kelihatannya menyenangkan!"

"Ya, kan? Ya, kan? Semakin banyak orang semakin seru! Halloween di SMU Kyoshin!" Mizumachi segera bersalto memperlihatkan kegirangannya. "Dimulai saat matahari tenggelam tanggal 31 oktober!"

Monta melirik ke barisan Kyoshin yang sudah cukup jauh dari gerbang Deimon. "Mizumachi, kau ditinggal, tuh."

"Ngha? Oi, tunggu aku!"

BWUUUSSHHH! *memang sound effect larinya Mizumachi seperti ini?*

"Terima kasih atas undangannya, Mizumizu!" teriak Suzuna, walau yang bersangkutan sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Dia baik sekali, ya! Walau sambil latihan lari, dia menyempatkan diri mengantarkan undangan ini pada kita!"

"Ya, Kyoshin selalu rajin latihan."

"Jadi, kalian berdua mau datang ke pesta mengerikan max ini?"

"Harus, dong! Kalian sudah tahu mau pakai kostum apa?" antena Suzuna menari-nari di kepalanya.

"A-a-aku tak tahu... Pesta ini terdengar sangat mengerikan..."

"Oke! Kalau begitu, aku akan mendandanimu, Sena! Kalau Monta, dengan sedikit riasan sudah cukup mengubahnya menjadi Montakong!"

"Muki? Apa maksudmu, Suzuna?"

"Ya itu tuh."

"Aku penasaran dengan kalimat pembuka undangan ini..."

_**Malam hari Halloween di SMU Kyoshin...**_

"Sugee~!" Suzuna segera mengedarkan pandangan dengan mata berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil.

SMU Kyoshin yang berupa gedung bertingkat yang sangat tinggi, terlihat sangat tinggi di malam hari. Halamannya yang sedikit sempit sudah berubah menjadi kuburan mengerikan lengkap dengan lentera khas kuburan dan nyamuk yang sangat mengganggu. Beberapa siswa yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi monster menyambut kedatangan monster lainnya di gerbang.

Suzuna terlihat manis dengan menggunakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, dengan tanduk kecil yang susah payah dibuat dari karton dan sayap serta ekor setan dari seragam cheerleader-nya. Ditambah inline skate yang selalu dipakainya, dia terlihat seperti setan mungil yang sangat menggoda.

Monta sendiri menggunakan kemeja putih yang dibalut jas hitam, serta mukanya ditempeli bulu-bulu pendek yang membuatnya tambah mirip dengan... Monster Monyet, atau Gorila?

Sena yang akhirnya gagal kabur dari pantauan Suzuna, dipaksa membalut kepala dan kedua tangannya dan memakai kacamata hitam keren yang membuatnya seperti mummy. Dengan terpaksa dia memakai topi hitam untuk menutupi rambut coklatnya yang gagal ditutup perban klub. Dasar nggak modal beli perban sendiri.

"Tuh, kan, Suzuna! Mestinya nggak usah pakai kacamata! Mummy itu kulit di sekitar matanya keriput-keriput gitu," kata Monta sweatdrop melihat penampilan Sena sekarang. "Ini lebih mirp Invisible Man!"

"Habis, aku nggak bisa teknik merias seperti itu..." kata Suzuna cemberut. "Sena, kalau begitu kau harus bisa berakting menghilangkan tanganmu, ya!"

"HIE? Ma-maksudnya?"

"Begini, ya. Coba salaman denganku." Suzuna mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik tangan Sena. "Nah, terus kamu tarik tanganmu secepat mungkin ke dalam baju, jadi orang-orang hanya akan menggenggam perbanmu! Mereka akan kaget tanganmu menghilang!"

"Oh, begini?" Sena menarik tangannya secepat orang yang memiliki kecepatan lari 4,2 detik.

"Iya, begitu!"

"Wah, kau hebat!"

"Eh?" trio Deimon itu menoleh melihat siapa yang menyapa mereka.

"HUUAAA! Ada mayat tertusuk pedang tapi masih bisa berjalan!"

"Hei, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu."

"GYAAA! Mata seribu! Tapi pakai kacamata!"

"Hei, Sena! Monta! Kalian datang!"

"E-eh? ZOMBIII!"

"Ssstt, tenanglah! Ini aku, aku!" zombi tadi langsung menghalangi jalur lari Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta. Zombi super tinggi, dengan rambut pirang super berantakan dan muka berkeriput tapi berekspresi semangat.

"Mi-Mizumachi, ya?" tebak Monta.

"Ngha~ Kalian tahu!" tawa Mizumachi keras. Di belakangnya, ternyata mayat yang tertusuk pedang adalah Ohira, dan monster mata seribu yang memakai kacamata adalah Onishi.

"Kami pergi dulu, mau makan nih."

"Yeah, kami akan berduel di kedai okonomiyaki."

"Oke! Makasih sudah menemaniku!" teriak Mizumachi. "Ayo berkeliling! Banyak sis—maksudku, monster dari dunia lain juga, lho!"

"D-du-dunia lain?"

"Sekolah lain."

Invisible Sena, Suzuna the Little Devil, Monta the Kong, dan Zombi Mizumachi berkeliling gedung, melihat-lihat suasana menyeramkan Kyoshin.

Karena lantai 1-5 adalah ruang guru dan Tata Usaha, maka acara dimulai dari lantai 6.

Tapi guru-guru juga menjadi monster, karena itu suasana Halloween melingkupi seluruh sekolah, tak terkecuali karyawan-karyawan sekolah. "Kalian setuju... tahun depan... tak akan melaksanakan ide gila... Pak Kepsek lagi...?" gumam seorang guru dari balik meja yang disusul gumaman guru lain, "Ya ya ya..."

Lantai 6-15 tempatnya siswa kelas X, dipenuhi stand jajanan. Mereka berempat bertemu Ohira si mayat yang tertusuk pedang dan Onishi si Mata seribu sedang duel menghabiskan okonomiyaki terbanyak. Juga Kid si koboi berdarah dan Riku si Muka Rata yang sedang jajan takoyaki bareng Shin the Deadly Knight, Sakuraba the Werewolf, Takami the Hellman. Frankenstein Tetsuma di sebelah mereka, menghabiskan Soba porsi super melawan Otawara the Deadly Giant.

Lantai 16-25, penuh game dan tantangan siswa kelas XI. Seharusnya mulut Sena berbusa saat bertemu Megu si Medusa dan Monster Bunglon Rui yang baru keluar dari rumah hantu, tapi mulut Sena terhalang perban. Monta juga Suzuna malah mengacuhkan ketakutan Sena, dan menikmati pertengkaran Vampire Akaba dan Kotaro si Alien yang memperebutkan hadiah pulpen cantik yang bisa bercahaya, tapi akhirnya direbut Manusia Tengkorak Julie. Dan kedai menagkap ikan mas dikuasai Munakata the Linghting Man dan Aoyanagi si Monster Rambut keriting.

Lantai 26-34, tempatnya siswa kelas XII, yang dilarang Mizumachi untuk dimasuki. Katanya, itu untuk games penutup.

"Oh ya, kalian bertiga sudah mendaftarkan penampilan kalian?"

"Apa maksudmu, Mizumizu?"

_Ting tong ting tong._

_"Dengarlah, para monster... Saat ini, beberapa makhluk dunia gaib yang sama seperti kita telah berevolusi..."_

"HIE?"

"_Bila kalian ingin melihat kehebatan mereka, datanglah ke panggung utama kita di lantai 35 dan dengarkanlah wahyunya..."_

"Ah, telat! Kalian ikut aku, cepat!" Mizumachi segera berlari ke arah lift, diikuti SenaSuzuMonta yang keheranan. "Dalam festival ini, anggota OSIS memilih orang yang kemampuan beraktingnya bagus! Katanya ada hadiahnya juga!"

"Eeh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" kata Suzuna cemberut. Lift membawa mereka ke lantai 30, di mana panggung utama berdiri. Di sana, 'Machine Gun' Sanada yang kepalanya terdapat kapak berdarah dan Riko Kumabukuro berbalut perban penuh darah sedang berdiri menghadapi para pengun—ehm, para monster yang sudah berkumpul.

"Yak, sekarang adalah saatnya pemilihan Sang Monster! Beberapa makhluk terpilih sudah bersiap di belakang panggung, dan kalian sebagai monster kelas rendahan—" teriakan 'HUUU!' segera membahana, "—berhak memenentukan, siapa penguasa di sini!"

"Yang pertama maju adalah..." Riko melihat daftarnya, "Shun Kakei si Kamaitachi!"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi muncul dari balik tirai panggung. Dry ice putih bersih di panggung menambah kesan seram. Bermantel hitam berkibar menyeramkan, muka penuh luka dan bercak darah, mata tajam menusuk, ditambah celurit raksasa yang dipegangnya, itulah penampilan Kakei hari ini, Kamaitachi!

"_Kupotong kalian semua..."_ suara Kakei berubah berat, membuat semua orang yang menyamar menjadi setan ini bergidik ngeri.

"Yak, siapa yang merasakan aura pemotong Kakei-kun, harap mengangkat tangan!" teriak mayat Sanada. Sepertiga penonton mengangkat tangannya,

"Hoo, cukup banyak juga, ya!" kata Riko sambil menghitung penonton. "23 makhluk tunduk pada Kakei! Silakan balik ke belakang panggung, Kakei."

"Yak, yang selanjutnya adalah..." Sanada membaca daftarnya, "Atsumi the Ogre!"

Pemuda lain yang tak kalah tinggi muncul. Kepala dan tangannya yang besar, berkulit hijau menjijikkan, rambut panjang kriting yang dicat putih, jas hitam lusuh namun berwibawa... Atsumi dari Yuuhi terlihat sangat ganas!

"_Yang mau kumakan... Majulah!"_ teriaknya menggetarkan panggung. Sejumlah orang menggelengkan kepala.

"Hmm, 20 monster ketakutan! Nah, Atsumi, silakan kembali!" Riko melihat daftarnya lagi.

"Selanjutnya! Satu-satunya peserta betina, inilah dia... Mamori Anezaki the Witch!"

"Heee?" Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta saling pandang heran.

Gadis dengan penampilan yang sangat memukau menaiki panggung. Gaun hitam selutut tanpa lengannya menampilkan bentuk tubuh yang sangat memikat. Tangannya bergerak lentur seakan sedang menyihir, dan mata beberapa makhluk berubah menjadi love-love. Berjalan dengan gemulai, rambutnya yang berkibar lembut, aroma parfum wangi yang menyebar, Mamori telah berubah menjadi Penyihir!

"_Siapa yang mau kusihir?"_ kata Mamori lembut memukai, dan semua monster yang terlena mengangkat tangan penuh hasrat.

"Yaaa~ Mamo-nee cantik sekali!" teriak Suzuna menyemangati dari bangku penonton. Mamori balas memandang dan melambaikan tangan, membuat Monta yang di sebelah Suzuna jatuh mencium lantai dengan hidung berdarah.

"Oke... Kuhitung, ada... 47 monster tunduk pada Mamori!" Riko pun mempersilakan Mamori kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Dan monster terakhir, yang bahkan auranya terasa walau dia belum muncul..." Sanada bergidik melihat daftar. "Dia adalah... Youichi Hiruma the Dracula!"

Pemuda berambut spike pirang keluar dari balik tirai. Saat itu juga, dry ice putih bersih yang menjadi latar belakangnya berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Aura menusuk sampai tulang sumsum menyerang semua makhluk di sana. Dia maju ke tengah panggung, dan semua orang terdiam ketakutan sambil memasang wajah horror. Jas hitam bermantel elegan, aura pembunuh super, mata hijau memukau... Sang Monster telah muncul!

"Kekekeke..." Hiruma terkekeh menunjukkan taringnya, dan penonton menciut takut.

"10, 20, 35, 50... Wah, semuanya memasang wajah ketakutan, ya..." ucap Riko melihat penonton. Dia juga sebenarnya ketakutan karena sepanggung dengan makhluk yang satu itu, tapi dia harus berani! Juri yang kabur dari atas panggung itu kan, nggak lucu...

"Yak, itulah monster-monster kita!" teriak Sanada bersemangat seperti biasa. Dia menunjuk papan skor yang menunjukkan berapa orang yang sudah dibuat takut oleh para peserta. "Jadi pemenangnya sudah jelas, kan? Riko-chan?"

"I-ya! Keempat peserta, tolong masuk ke panggung dulu." Dan Kakei, Atsumi, Mamori, dan Hiruma kembali ke atas panggung.

"Inilah Sang Monster... Hiruma the Dracula!" teriak Sanada. "Pimpinlah kami, para monster yang tak punya kekuatan, menuju kehancuran dunia!"

"Kekeke... Begitu?" Hiruma menerima piala menyeramkan dan sebungkus uang tebal. Sanada meyelamatinya tanpa ragu. Orang yang selalu bersemangat sepertinya tak punya ketakutan, ya?

"Kurasa Hiruma-san serius..." ucap Sena ketakutan. Di sebelahnya, Monta tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Yaa, itulah You-nii si Drakula!"

"Dengan ini, Festival Halloween Kyoshin ditutup!" teriak Sanada, dengan Riko di sebelahnya menyalakan petasan. Para monster bersorak senang akhirnya bisa melepas topeng mereka. "Dan game terakhir dimulai!"

"HEE?"

Brak! Pintu lift ditutup dengan jeruji.

"Semua monster diharuskan pulang memakai tangga di sana," Sanada menunjuk tangga yang terlihat sangat tua. "Dan bila kalian gagal turun hingga lantai 25, anggap saja kalian akan menginap di sini!"

"Sena, Monta, Suzuna! Ayo!" teriak Mizumachi. "Inilah adegan utama Kyoshin Halloween Festival... Ghost House!"

"Chotto matte, Mizumizu!" Suzuna melihat lagi denah Kyoshin di pamfletnya. "Katamu, lantai 26-34 untuk game terakhir... Ghost House..."

"Kita di lantai 35... Disuruh turun ke lantai 25 untuk bisa pulang pakai lift..." kata Monta sambil berpikir.

"Berarti..." Sena memasang wajah shock.

"RUMAH HANTU 9 LANTAI?"

"Ngha~ Ayo terobos hantu-hantu itu!"

Bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di atas mereka pun tersenyum melihat kegigihan mereka malam ini...

**THE END**

Author's Note: Huft... Satu lagi fict selesai! Maaf lama update, sibuk banget nih! Juga kepada author-author lain yang sudah publish fict tapi aku nggak review! Udah gak ada uang ke warnet, gak ada waktu juga sih...

Aku juga udah jarang up-to-date di Yahoo, jadi sekalian mau tanya... Band apa yang sedang terkenal sekarang? Iya, nggak nyambung di ffn, tapi aku butuh untuk data fic selanjutnya! Mohon review, ya!

Berhubung aku bakal lama publish fic lagi, ini bonus biar kalian mau review ^^

**BONUS**

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau segila _itu_ sama makanan manis sialan ini."

"Mou, kesukaan tiap orang berbeda-beda kan, nggak apa-apa! Lagipula, aku kesal kalah darimu, padahal sudah capek-capek dandan... Permisii, aku mau beli cream puff-nya!"

"Tiap orang berbeda...?" pemuda itu memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk membungkus banyak cream puff untuk dibawa. "Kekeke, kau selalu punya jawaban. Sini, aku yang bayar."

"Eeh?"

"Ini _hari_ku. Toh aku menang lomba. Jangan banyak ngomong."

"Hehe, terima kasih, ya!"

**THE END**

*kali ini beneran*


End file.
